Emma's Weekly Pregnancy
by realJane91
Summary: It's about Emma's pregnancy on the weekly. Regina will do Emma's errands while her blonde wife is pregnant. It's time for Regina's turn. Emma's finished with her turn from singing the love songs for her brunette wife from two years ago. (Magic Baby/SwanQueen)
1. One Weeks

**A/N: Welcome on this new sequel! I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Did you read the first one - 25th Nights Of Love Nights on December? You must read it first then this story.**

 **It's about Emma's pregnancy on the weekly. Regina will do Emma's errands while her blonde wife is pregnant. It's time for Regina's turn. Emma's finished with her turn from singing the love songs for her brunette wife from two years ago.**

 **Setting: Two years later, The Swan-Mills are living in the 40,000 cabin. Emma and Regina have magic and didn't plan at this time to get pregnant or whom to carry the children. It's a surprise for Regina and Henry to find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: One Week (December 15 to December 22)**

In the morning, Emma groaned, felt grumpy in the morning and shoved her wife off to the floor. Regina fell on the ground and was startled until she shot up to glare at the blonde woman, who was having her mood swing. The brunette woman rubbed her face and sighed then got up and studied on her blonde wife. She felt that she didn't know what's wrong with Emma and decided to wake her up.

"Honey? Emma?"

"Uhhh." Emma groaned and swatted Regina's hand off on her shoulder. Regina rolled her eyes and yawned then tried to wake her up again.

"Emma? Wake up." Emma finally blinked and yawned then narrowed her eyes at her and growled. Regina mocked in surrender and grabbed her robe from the couch then spoke.

"I will make a breakfast." The blonde rolled her eyes, got up and went to the bathroom then slammed the door. Regina winced at the door slam and muttered under her breath.

"Why me?" She strode out toward Henry's bedroom and opened the door to see her son fixing his bow tie. She smiled and walked toward him. He looked around and smiled then kissed on Regina's cheek.

"Good morning, mom."

"Hello, my little prince," Regina smirked. Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack then decided to go along with his mom to the kitchen. In the cabin, they are living there for two years and loving it so far. Regina loved to be around in her new home since she got married. She danced around in the kitchen to make breakfast for her wife of 2 years and their 16 years old son. The brunette woman placed the breakfast plate to Henry and spoke.

"Here is your food."

"Thank you, mom. Oh, by the way, today is my first practice for soccer. I can't wait to play today." Regina smiled and nodded.

Henry has his blue with black stripes car – Ford Mustang since he finally got his driver's license when he was 15. He got that car on his birthday and got excited to drive to his high school. Regina and Emma had discussed with him for the rules of using his car for the reasons such as soccer practice, school, home, and weekend limit. He knew these rules by his heart and was responsible to have that car every day. The mothers were happy that he was very mature teenager boy. Until Emma came into the kitchen and decided to eat sausage patties and bacon. The blonde woman was disgusted with eggs. Regina and Henry arched their eyebrows at her, and Emma shrugged then left with no kiss and goodbye.

"Is she okay?" Henry said. Regina shook her head and continued.

"She just shoved me away when she was grumpy this morning. I wished I know what's going on. But I will see her at lunch. So it's time for you to go to school. It's late." Henry nodded and kissed her on the cheek then left with his backpack and car keys. Regina smiled then cleaned it up on the breakfast table then put the plates in the sink. She heard Henry's car roaring and shook her head then strode out to the home office to gather her briefcase and left the cabin to lock it up.

* * *

Emma arrived at the station, greeted her father who was on 3rd shift and walked to check the paperwork in the office. David stood, strode into his daughter's place and spoke.

"Last night to this morning, nothing's happened and good morning."

"Good morning." Emma nodded then focused on the paperwork. David knitted his eyebrows and replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm all right." She muttered.

"You look grumpy today."

"Well, do you have a problem?" Emma looked up at her father and kept a straight face. She apparently showed her angry tone, and he winced to hear her voice then decided to leave her alone. David decided to leave the station to get to his apartment for getting some sleep. Emma was relieved that her father won't get answers. She knew that she was getting grumpy this morning since she left the cabin. She felt something's funny and went to the bathroom. The blonde woman retched in the toilet bowl until her stomach was empty. She cleaned herself up and looked at the mirror then rubbed her stomach and moaned. Until, she realized that she had symptoms – morning sickness and mood swings.

Emma remembered her pregnancy with Henry and it was same as before. She spoke in an uncomfortable tone.

"Oh my god." She walked out from the bathroom and checked on her calendar on the desk. She remembered her last period on December 15. Her emerald eyes widened, looked up at the clock; it was 11am. She knew that she had to go to get a pregnancy test at the pharmacy. The blonde woman sighed, went back to her chair and worked on the paperwork until the lunch time.

* * *

By the lunch time, Regina entered the station and checked up on her blonde wife then knocked on the office door. Emma looked up at her brunette wife and smell the food from Granny's diner. The brunette woman walked around the desk and pecked on the lips then brought the lunch bag and continued.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. You?" Emma was forcing a smile. Regina smiled back and replied.

"I'm dong fantastic. So, here is your lunch."

"Thank you, babe. Oh! Grilled Chicken Sandwich!" The blonde woman peeked into the lunch bag and looked up with her big grin. Regina felt happy that Emma was not grumpy anymore and kissed her in the passionate and chaise way. The blonde woman pecked on her lips and unwrapped her sandwich then finally ate in a big bite. The brunette woman shook her head and continued.

"You're welcome. Regardless, this morning… so what's wrong?"

"Just a mood swing, that's all. You know today is Monday, so it's a blue Monday." Emma shrugged and bit a last piece of the sandwich. Regina narrowed and nodded then checked on her watch and strode to the doorway.

"I had my 15 minutes to check on you, so I only have 5 minutes to arrive back to my office. So see you home. I love you."

"I love you. Have a good meeting."

"Thank you, dear. By the way, Henry is at soccer practice after school today."

"Ok. Thank you for a lunch. See you home." Emma smiled. Regina nodded and blew a kiss then poofed herself back to the office. The blonde woman exhaled the air and decided to lock it up at the station and left in her new 2015 red VW Eos Executive. She loved that car since her yellow VW Beetle collapsed on the Main Street on her way to the station.

* * *

Upon arriving at the pharmacy, Emma got out, strode into the building and watched behind her, so she made sure that no one followed her. She sighed, went into the search for the pregnancy tests in the aisle until she found in the back. Emma hummed while she was studying on the boxes and found four pregnancy tests that are reliable. She picked two different boxes, one for electronic, and one for old-fashioned then decided to get 6 of them. The blonde woman knew that she had to make sure that it was tested than to get pranked.

Until, she arrived at the cashier and paid the cash. Emma went out and hid her bag in the glove compartment. She drove away to the cabin and called Ruby to take a half of 1st and an entire of the 2nd shift at the station then got an approval. On her way to the cabin, Emma finally arrived and grabbed the bag then went inside her cabin. She locked it on the front door then ran to her master bathroom on the second floor then locked behind her. Emma looked around to the mirrors and knew that Regina would enchant it to watch her then chanted the mirrors to block Regina's visuals. Finally, she pocketed out the pregnancy test and read the instructions as she followed to do.

In her time for 15 minutes, Emma waited, paced nervously in back and forth and heard the timer beeping on her phone. She checked on six pregnancy tests and gasped in awe. The blonde woman laughed and placed her hands on the sink then looked at the mirrors. Her tears were streaming on her cheeks. She was thinking about announcing that she's pregnant after her two weeks and remembered her 3rd anniversary coming up on December 25. She smiled at herself and decided to inform on her third anniversary with her wife and son. Finally, Emma looked down on the pregnancy test. And it goes…

It said **PREGNANT**.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	2. Two Weeks

**A/N: Here is your chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two Weeks (December 23 – December 30)**

While the blonde woman was in the bed after clicking the button on her alarm clock for her morning routine and getting up at a fast pace then got a dizzy reaction. Regina was sitting on the vanity, fixing her hair and heard a gasp from her blonde wife then looked up in the mirror. Emma finally sat down and gently rubbed her forehead while she was breathing slow. The brunette woman frowned, turned around and spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I just got up so quickly. I got dizzy after getting up. But I'm okay now." The blonde forcefully smiled at her wife who was narrowing her eyes. Regina nodded and went back to fix her hair before she left for work. Emma hid her relieved face, went into the bathroom and got ready for her work. They finally got out from their bedroom to the kitchen. Henry ate his cereal, looked up at them and waved 'hello'. The mothers were smiling at him, ate their breakfast and kissed each other's cheek. They left in their separated cars to their destination for work and school.

Emma arrived at the station, found her mother there in her office and nodded. Snow smiled when she saw her daughter coming in from the entrance and opened her arms widely. The blonde woman rolled her eyes, leaned into an embrace with her mom and spoke in a mild tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I missed you terribly."

"Do you know that cell phones existed? Do you need my help with your fancy technology to call me? Or how to drive to my place to see us? Sure, no problem mom. I would be willingly to help you with it." Emma said with her sarcasm. The pixie cut woman smacked the blonde's arm hard and continued.

"Don't mock on your mother." The blonde mocked in surrender and walked into her office then sat down behind the desk. Snow went in and sat down on the chair then spoke.

"I wanted you, Regina and Henry to come over to our house for dinner tonight."

"Oh no." Emma groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt funny."

"What's going on?"

"Right now, I am feeling nauseous and my breasts are sensitive. I think that it is my women's day." Emma was avoiding to tell her mother about her pregnancy. She knew her mother very well because Snow won't keep the secrets longer than she was told to be.

"I'm sorry. You can drink ginger ale or sprite if it is helpful to get your nauseous away." Snow said.

"OK thank you, I will remember. So, about dinner, we'll be not there tonight and we will reschedule our family dinner with you guys on this Thursday. If it's okay with you." Emma replied.

"But it is on Christmas Day, we are supposed to be a family gathering for Christmas Eve and day." The pixie cut woman mumbled.

"Didn't you forget that Regina and I have our third anniversary for our marriage on that day?" The blonde woman rolled her eyes and said.

"Oh! I kept forgetting about that! I'm sorry. What about on Christmas Eve?" Snow let her head down and spoke in an apologetic tone.

"No. We will be not there on that day and Christmas Day. I'm sorry. We will celebrate with you guys on New Year's Eve and Day." Emma waved her hand to dismiss her tone and responded.

"Ok, I will inform your father about it. You owe me Christmas next year."

"I can't promise." Emma smiled. Snow nodded and left the office. The blonde woman muttered under her breath, 'Thank God,' then focused on her duty as the sheriff all day until she felt her stomach grumble and decided to go to Granny's for her lunch. She got in her car, drove away to Granny's Diner then got out and bumped into her wife, Regina, who was on her way to the same place. The brunette woman laughed and spoke in a sultry tone.

"My, my. How fancy to see you here."

"Hello, babe. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to grab our lunch and on my way to see you at your work, but you're here. So care to join me in the booth?"

"Sure, you are ordering for me and I'm going to the restroom," Emma spoke in a grave tone. Regina arched her eyebrows, nodded and walked to the counter. The blonde woman departed to get to the bathroom and retched into the toilet bowl while her brunette wife ordered their food usual and sat down in the booth. Emma finished emptying her stomach, cleaned herself up and finally got out from the bathroom. She was on her way to the booth from the back and startled by her good friend, Ruby. She screamed and turned around then spoke in an angry tone.

"Ruby! You scared out of shit on me!"

"Sorry, Emma. It's priceless to watch you. So, you know that I can smell you."

Emma widened her eyes and stuttered her words, but Ruby lifted her hand to stop her and spoke.

"How far along are you?"

"Two weeks. I am planning to tell them on our anniversary this Tuesday. Don't worry, I got it covered. You better not tell them and even my parents too. If you did, then I will kill you for good."

Ruby mocked in surrender and nodded. Emma exhaled the air and went to sit down across from her brunette wife's spot. Regina sipped her coffee, tilted her head while watching her blonde lady's facial expression turning sour and spoke in a wifely tone.

"Are you okay, darling?"

Emma nodded and gave her a slight smile. The food brought down to the table, they ate in silence and chatted about their duties in the respected places and taking the vacations with their 16 years old son. Until, they paid their lunch, parted their ways with a long passionate kiss then drove them away to their work. The blonde woman was relieved that Regina won't suspect her at all with her pregnancy. She knew that she had to plan something to surprise her little family with a new addition to be in their Swan-Mills Family. She smiled at the name that they were called for two years after they got married.

* * *

After arriving home, Emma went to take a nap in the living room, slept on the couch for a good hour and felt tired. Henry and Regina came home in few minutes later, entered the foyer and chatted about their day on their way to the living room. Then, they found the blonde woman crouching in the ball on the couch and raised their eyebrows. He spoke in a quiet tone so Emma won't hear them talking.

"She looks so tired, mom."

"Yes, dear. I never saw her like that."

"Well, I did. Back in New York City. She was tired after her work for NYPD. She came home late like at 3 o'clock in the morning."

"3 A.M.!?" Regina looked away at her son and was horrified at the time. He shrugged and continued.

"Yeah, at this time, I was with my babysitter, our neighbor – Mrs. Silver. She is a lovely lady with 10 cats." Henry shuddered when he was there with 10 cats all over him on the couch. Mrs. Silver was there to feed all of the cats and him with cat food. The brunette woman arched her eyebrow and shook his shoulder to wake up. Henry blinked and got back from reminiscing the memories with Mrs. Silver back in New York City.

"Are you ok? You're drifting somewhere." She spoke.

"I'm fine. I think I gotta go do my homework while you are waking her." Henry muttered while he was walking to the library. Regina rolled her eyes, strode toward her wife on the couch and kissed her forehead. Emma hummed in a happy tone and reached her brunette wife's waist then held her tightly closer to her. Regina groaned, raked the blonde curls and spoke in a husky tone.

"Emma. Wake up."

"I don't want to." Emma stuck her tongue at her and kept her closed eyes shut. The brunette shook her body and pledged with her pouty tone.

"Wake up."

"No." The blonde woman muttered under her breath. The brunette woman giggled and pecked all over Emma's face with her kisses of love.

"Emma Charlotte Swan-Mills!" Regina yelled in the blonde's ear and Emma opened her eyes and narrowed then shoved her off on the couch. The brunette woman fell on the ground and her jaw opened on the floor. The blonde woman finally got up, walked to her master bedroom and slammed the door. Regina winced at the door slam, got up after fixing her pants and decided to cook dinner while she was walking to the kitchen.

* * *

In few hours later, Henry went to knock on his moms' bedroom and continued. He waited for a response from his blonde mother and heard no sounds from her. The brunette boy felt like he pulled his hair out, went downstairs and saw Regina there on the head of the table. He shook his head and smiled sadly. The brunette woman waved her hand and went to eat her dinner with her son alone while Emma was in the bedroom. After their dinner, they went to clean up on the table, helped him out with the project then went to the library for their guilty pleasures. They heard the footsteps from the hallway to the kitchen. Henry looked up at his brunette mom who was staring at the doors and continued.

"You can check up on her. I'm going to bed. So good night." He stood, kissed her forehead and left the library to his bedroom. Regina closed her book, stood up then strode to the kitchen. Emma was gathering the food on her plate and put it in the microwave for 1 minute and made a fruit smoothie in her drink. The brunette woman leaned against the doorframe and watched her blonde wife eating her late dinner. Emma knew her brunette wife very well and spoke in a grave tone.

"What?" Regina blinked several times and heard one word from her then continued.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Emma. Try again."

"It's just that nothing you don't have to worry." Emma looked up at her and glared. Regina raised her eyebrows, walked to the counter and put her hands on it then spoke.

"What's going on? I am concerned about you today because you went grumpy on me since I woke you up in the living room in few hours ago."

"Great, we are going to have a damn argument. I think I better go get my pillow and a blanket then gets some sleep in the family room. So, good night Mrs. Swan-Mills." She pushed her half-eaten plate away, stood up then strode out from the kitchen. The brunette wife opened her mouth while Emma was speaking out and left the kitchen. Regina didn't know what happened between them and cleaned it up for her wife then walked out to her bedroom and saw the empty side on her bed. She crawled on the bed, tucked herself and didn't get any sleep until the morning.

* * *

In the morning, Henry went to the kitchen to cook something for his moms before they left for their work. He had his day off because of the teacher's workshop day so he made cinnstack pancakes for his blonde mom and apple pancake for his other mom. He smiled at the interaction of their likes for food. Emma entered with her sloppy smile and kissed his forehead then thanked him for breakfast. Regina came with her briefcase then looked away at her blonde wife who was eating her breakfast. The blonde woman didn't look at her and focused on her breakfast then left them to get to her work. Henry knitted his eyebrows while he was watching his moms in the silence and spoke.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Emma got mad at me last night. I can't figure it out why. So, see you. Thank you for breakfast. I loved it. Behave." Regina smiled, kissed his forehead and left.

"Ok, mom. Love you!" Henry yelled. He walked to gather the plates, dialed on the landline to call Ruby and cleaned it up in the sink. He waited for Ruby to call him back. The brunette boy sighed, decided to do his project in the library all day and researched on his laptop.

* * *

At the Sheriff's Department, Emma arrived with her thermal mug, walked toward her office while she was sipping her cocoa and heard the clicks of heels. She widened her emerald eyes and paused on her walk. The blonde woman felt her chill on her neck and waited. Regina came in, found her blonde woman standing in the center of the room near the office and spoke with her voice breaking.

"Emma, I can't stand being a punishment from you. What's going on? It's not like you that I knew. Where is my Emma?" The blonde woman closed her eyes and exhaled the air. The brunette woman walked closer, gently touched on Emma's back and felt tense from her then continued.

"I wanted you to know that I'm sorry about yesterday. I love you. Please come back to me. I have been missing you since last night. I can't sleep at all while you are not here in my arms." Emma opened her eyes and spoke in her neutral tone.

"It's me. It's not your fault."

"What? Why are you blaming on me?"

"It's not your blame. It's me. But I can't tell you." The blonde looked over her shoulder at her. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke in a mayoral tone.

"Have you been fucking someone else? Is it Ruby?" Emma chuckled and shook her head then turned around to speak.

"No. You know me. I haven't had been fucking everyone else except you. We fucked almost every night for two years. How did you think of that? I'm married to you. I vowed on my commitment to you. How dare you?"

The brunette woman looked down at the floor and muttered. "I'm sorry. I just assumed. You're right." The blonde woman walked toward her and lifted her chin to look at her then continued.

"It's all mine. It's not yours to take it. It's my fault. Don't worry. It's not about you or Henry. Okay?"

"Ok." Regina nodded. Emma smiled a little and quickly pecked on the plump lips then released her hand. The brunette woman gave a small smile and reached Emma's hand to squeeze then spoke.

"Emma, just tell me. I would like to know what's on your mind. Ok?" The blonde woman nodded. Regina leaned to kiss her once again and muttered.

"You just left without our kisses for two days." Emma giggled and spoke in a sultry tone.

"Did I tease you more than enough?" The brunette woman smirked and nodded. The blonde smiled and continued.

"Did you drive here?" Regina nodded. Emma grinned mischievously and waved Regina and her black Mercedes in a white smoke to Regina's work in Town Hall. It startled the brunette woman and her secretary in the lobby. The blonde woman laughed, grabbed her thermal mug to drink and worked through her duty until her doctor's appointment. In few minutes later, she was working on the budget and heard the phone ringing. She answered in her best sheriff's tone.

"Hello, This is Sheriff Swan-Mills speaking."

"Damn you! Why did you poof me and my car to my work!?" Regina sneered.

"It's better to tease you than just give you a kiss. Have a good day and see you at home." Emma hung up on the call and laughed once more. She finished her duties and grabbed her leather jacket then strode toward her car to get in and waved her hand to the building to lock it up. She drove away to the hospital and enchanted the mirrors on her way to the nurses' station. The blonde woman knew that Regina tried to see her through the mirrors.

* * *

Until, the nurse called her name, Emma went along with her and chatted about their work then laughed on their way to reaching the patient room for the ultrasound. The nurse told her to strip her clothes and leave her undergarments on then put a hospital gown and the doctor would come. Emma nodded, the nurse left and she removed her clothes until she put her hospital gown and sat down on the exam table then waited for her doctor. Dr. Whale came in the patient room and nodded then spoke.

"Hello, Sheriff."

"Hi." Emma waved her hand and sighed loud. He looked away to get prepared for the ultrasound and spoke.

"How far along are you?"

"I just found out last week with the pregnancy test and I wanted to make sure that it's true if I'm pregnant."

"You're two weeks along?" She nodded. Dr. Whale wrote the notes, gestured her to lay down and informed her that the gel is cold then squeezed the dollop on her tummy. He pressed the transducer probe on her stomach through the gel. He studied on the screen and continued.

"Yes, you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations."

Emma looked away at the screen and found out that she is pregnant then smiled widely. He looked at her and spoke.

"Want me to print them?" She nodded while she was looking at the screen. Dr. Whale nodded then finished his work and informed the nurse to receive the pictures and explained everything from the food requirements for the medications. Emma gathered the papers, a card for her next ultrasound in few weeks and got the ultrasound pictures. He nodded and left the exam room. She cleaned her tummy with a wipe, got her clothes on and strode toward to the nurse's station to check out. The blonde woman smiled widely and got into her car to drive away to her work. Emma was happy with her day and worked until 4pm. She left without any words to her deputies and her dad.

* * *

When the blonde woman got home, saw Henry in the living room, kissed his forehead then went upstairs to lock herself in. He watched his blonde mom and dialed his brunette mom. It went ringing until Regina picked the call. Henry went to stand near the stairs and looked up at the closed door then continued.

"Mom, Emma just came home with her smile. Something's going on with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can you come home?"

"I'm just finished with my meeting. I will be there in 15 minutes. Can you order the pizza place? I'm tired after my five meetings all day."

"Ok, mom. See you." Henry hung up the call and decided to yell at his blonde mom.

"Ma! I'm going to order the pizza. What do you want?"

"Cheese with Bacon!"

"Ok!" He shook his head, ordered the pizza and waited for his brunette mom to arrive home. Emma went to the bathroom and hid the pictures in her secret stash. She went to work on her surprise for her family on next day after tomorrow. She knew that tomorrow is her Christmas Eve with her own family to celebrate it together.

* * *

Regina came home, paid the pizza delivery man when she got out of the car and brought pizza with her. Henry stormed out to get pizza and kissed her cheek then left toward the dining hall. Emma went downstairs, walked toward her and kissed her into a passionate and chaise way. The brunette woman moaned, wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and spoke.

"Wow. What got you?"

"Nothing. I'm happy to see you. So let's eat." Regina giggled and nodded. They entered in the dining hall and ate in silence then chatted about their work. Emma smiled at her family and cleaned it up afterward. Henry went to bed early. Regina helped her out with washing the dishes and had her conversation with her for a while. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. Regina closed her eyes and smiled at the affection between them then spoke.

"This is nice."

"I know. Come with me to our bed." The brunette woman turned around in the arms of Emma and nodded then kissed on her lips. They went to their bedroom and changed their clothes until they were in the bed. Emma kissed her and fell asleep on her side. Regina was the big spoon and held her blonde wife from behind then kissed her forehead and spoke.

"I'm glad that you're back."

Emma smiled at her newest addition and dreamed about having their daughter in the living room, playing with Henry on the video games and felt happy about her family to be together in the 40,000 square feet cabin.

* * *

In a hectic day of the Christmas Eve, Emma went to hide herself in her master bedroom all day while Regina and Henry made the cookies. The blonde woman worked on her surprise for Christmas Day. She smiled at her work and put the presents under the Christmas tree in the living room. The blonde found her wife and son in the kitchen. She giggled at their flour smeared faces and leaned against the doorframe. Henry lit up after chewing his favorite chocolate chip cookies and gave one cookie for Emma. The blonde woman smiled and ate it. Regina rolled her eyes, cleaned up on the counter then hustled them out to the living room. Emma put a movie on and sat down with her wife and son in the middle of the floor.

The brunette woman leaned her head on Emma's shoulder. Henry laid down on the floor and propped his hand to his head. Emma wrapped her arm around the brunette woman's shoulder and kissed her forehead then spoke.

"I loved this moment with you."

"I know my darling."

They looked at each other, kissed on their lips then smiled and watched the movie together until the midnight. Regina and Henry fell asleep. Emma smiled and waved them in the bedrooms. She went to clean up in the living room and walked to the kitchen. She put the plate in the sink and went out to her bedroom. The brunette woman was sleeping and Emma kissed her forehead then changed her nightwear and crawled to her spot. She fell asleep.

* * *

Until, the morning of Christmas Day, Emma woke up, snuggled with her brunette wife and spoke.

"Happy 3rd anniversary, babe." Regina smiled, woke up and turned around then crashed their lips together. Emma moaned while she was raking on the brunette's naked skin under her shirt. The brunette woman moaned, pulled the blonde's shirt up and kissed her again. They roamed on their bodies, let their clothes off and made love until Emma screamed in her mind-shattering orgasm. Regina chuckled and spoke.

"Happy 3rd anniversary, my darling."

"This one is the best." Emma giggled. Regina kissed on the way from the core to the lips. They smiled at the kiss until Henry knocked on the door and spoke.

"It's Christmas!" The mothers laughed, got up and got dressed then walked out to the living room. Henry smiled at them and said.

"Happy 3rd anniversary to you both!"

"Thank you." They said in unison. He went to get their presents, ripped it off on the presents and Regina made the coffee and cocoas for her family then brought them to the living room. Emma kissed her and drank her hot cocoa while she was watching her son open the presents. Regina opened the present as well. Until, Emma smiled and glanced over her two gifts for her family. Henry and Regina finished gathering their presents on the coffee table. The blonde woman stood up, walked to get her presents and went back to her spot then gave a present to them and spoke.

"You both open at same time." Emma smiled at them. Henry and Regina looked at each other and down to their presents. They opened the small boxes and Emma waited for their reactions. Henry opened his gift and picked the t-shirt that says "World's Best Big Brother". He stuttered his words and had no words then looked away at his brunette woman who was in her happy tears. Regina opened her present, picked the baby shoes and the ultrasound pictures then looked up at her blonde wife who was smiling.

"You're pregnant?" The brunette woman whispered. Henry opened his mouth and looked at his blonde mom who was nodding 'yes'.

"Are we having a baby?" Regina spoke again.

"Yes, we are having a baby." Emma spoke in her happy tone. The brunette woman put her presents away and lunged toward her blonde wife then crashed their lips together in the passionate and chaise way.

"I will have a new sister or brother!" Henry lit up and bounced himself on the couch. Emma laughed and continued.

"Yes, we are having our new addition to our Swan-Mills family." Others laughed and embraced in the big family hug. Regina smiled and continued.

"How did you find out?"

"Remember last week? I was getting a mood swing. That's why I found out. I wanted to surprise you both after I got a confirmation from Dr. Whale two days ago. I wanted to make sure that I'm definitely pregnant. So, here we are."

"Emma, I'm happy. But we didn't have a chance to talk about having a baby."

"Well, I know babe."

"So, how far along are you?"

"This is my second week of pregnancy. I had an experience while I was pregnant with Henry."

"But I haven't had my chance to get pregnant and I wanted that experience with you."

"Don't worry. You will be next to carry our other baby."

"Ok."

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills."

"I love you Emma Swan- Mills." She looked down at the blonde's tummy and lifted halfway of the shirt to uncover her tummy then spoke in a motherly tone.

"I love you, sweetheart." The brunette woman kissed on her belly, let the shirt come down and kissed once again to her blonde wife. Henry smiled, changed his shirt to a new present from Emma. The mothers smiled at him and laughed. Emma was happy that her family are excited to have their new addition in their family. They are looking forward to meeting a new family member. Regina flicked her wrist to get a white frame for ultrasound picture then put on the mantle above the fireplace with the baby shoes. They snuggled together until they got busy with their Christmas Day while they were discussing the baby.

The day got better for Emma and her family. They can't wait to announce until she's in her third trimester of the pregnancy.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Three Weeks (December 31 - January 7)**


End file.
